Watching the Show
by xAndromedaNiketax
Summary: What happens when Sam finds a random disc in some crappy hotel room that turns out to be a show about his past, and future life? Well John, Bobby and Dean watch of course. Sam is 14 in this and Dean is 18. Rated T for slight cursing.


**In the timeline this is from a random hunt in a random motel room. Sam is 14 Dean is 18. This will basically be a random movie or show that Dean Sam Bobby and John watch. They will be actual scenes from the show. Mostly centered on Sams life. I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

"Hey dad did you rent a movie?" 14 year old Sam Winchester asked as he approached the nightstand in the crappy rundown motel room in Illinois.

John Winchester paused for a second and glanced at his youngest. "No, why?"

" There´s one on the table." He picked up the blank disc and held it up.

Bobby Singer walked into the motel room carrying the huge sack of weapons and books from the Impala. "Maybe the people here before ya left it here. I think it´s time I head out. If ya ever need anything else just call John."

"Thanks Bobby see you around."

"Dad can we watch it?" Sam asked walking over to the television in the corner.

Dean walked over to him and plucked the disc out of his hand. "Hey-" Sam protested.

"Sorry Sammy, this might be I don't know porn or something." Dean grinned a the idea and popped the disc in.

"Dean don't play that it might be-" Dean pressed play and and a large blue flickering sign that said_ Supernatural _appeared.

"It's just some dumb show, let's just watch it, you know? As a family." Dean grabbed Sam and gave him a rough noogie.

"Fine. Bobby? want to stay for a marathon?" John asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, why not? I aint got no where else to be."

With that said they all settled around on the shabby couches and resumed watching.

_Letters pop up in the bottom corner of the screen. "Lawrence, Kansas." _

"Isn't that where we used to live?" Sam asked John quietly.

"Yes." His reply was short. He no longer wanted to think about the town where his beautiful Mary died.

_"22 years ago" The camera pans slowly across a tree and settles itself on a large 2 story house._

"My god." John whispered. "That's our house."

Everyone looked at him wide eyed and resumed watching the show, anxious to know why the Winchester house was on some Television show they'd never heard of.

_"Come on let's say goodnight to your brother." _

John was gaping open mouthed at the screen. "Mary?" Bobby had a similar reaction. He was frozen staring at the currently dark screen in awe.

"Dad was that mom? What..?" Sam was confused beyond belief and Dean was extremely confused as to why his DEAD mother was on tv.

_The lights turned on and a beautiful blonde woman carrying a blonde toddler walked into a nursery._

"Dean that's you?" It was almost a question, but Sam had come to the conclusion that this was their life before his mother had died.

John unfroze. "It was you. That was you when you were four, but then that means that." John froze and became extremely pale. "This might be the night your mother died."

Attention was turned back to the screen at that.

_The camera flashes to a crib and back to Mary putting Dean down. He ran to the crib and leaned over the side. He kissed his brother on the forehead and said "Night Sam." _

"That's me?"

"I remember when you looked like that!" Dean replied, trying to break the tension. "You looked like a little midget old man. I guess you'll always be shorter than me." He winked and Sam rolled his eyes.

_"Goodnight love." Mary said running her hand through baby Sam's hair and then kissing his forehead._

Sam closed his watery eyes. He really missed his mom.

_"Hey Dean." John said and little Dean turned around yelling "Daddy!"_

"And there's me." John sighed. He had been wondering when he would enter the story.

_Dean ran up to him and John picked him up. "Hey buddy!_ _So what-do-ya think? Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"_

_Dean giggled. "No daddy."_

_John laughed and agreed "No."_

_Mary walked past "You got him?"_

_John smiled in her direction. "I got him."_

Dean smiled, remembering slightly that moment. He didn't remember much from that night, but he did remember goofing off with his father.

_John hugged Dean close, sighing contently. "Sweet dreams Sam."_ _Baby Sam looked at his father and John carried Dean out of the room turning the lights off as he left._

_Sam picked his feet up and looked at the music making device above his head that began to spin and turn on, all by itself._

Everyone sat up straighter at that. "Now that's strange." Bobby admitted with narrowed eyes. Sam looked frightened, and both Dean and John were pale.

_The camera zooms in on a clock that ticks for a few more seconds, and then stops mid tick. The lights in Sam's room flicker slightly._

"Dad? Is this the night that-"

"Yeah Sammy I think it is." John replied thickly.

_The lights turn out completely. The camera zooms in on a baby monitor that has much interference and wakes Mary up to a crying Sam._

_She turns on the light. "John?" She looks over to where he usually slept and noticed he wasn't there. She sighs and rolls over when the crying stops on the monitor._

Sam was looking at his father with wide eyes. "Do babies normally stop crying for no reason?"

Bobby answered, because John looked too shell shocked to answer. "No Sam, they don't."

_The camera zooms in on a picture while Mary gets up. Then it shows her yawning and walking in a hallway towards Sam's room. The light is back on, and a dark figure stood in front of Sams crib._

Almost inaudibly John spoke. "That's not me." Everyone began to panic.

_"John? Is he hungry?" The figure tilted its head slightly in her direction._

_"Shhhhhh." _

_"Okay." Mary said somewhat resignedly._

John unfroze. "You get the hell away from my son you bastard!"

Sam was transfixed on the screen, unable to tear his eyes away from his mother's murderer.

Bobby was holding Dean slightly to get the 18 year old to stop trembling with rage.

_Mary walked away from the room and focused on a light that wouldn't stop flickering. She tapped it a few times and gave a contented sign when it stayed on. She heard a television playing in the background and left to investigate it. She was walking down the stairs to investigate. She looked at the tv curiously before noticing John sleeping soundly on the couch. _

"Goddamnit." John swore, if I'd have been awake or or-"

"Or what John? You couldnta stopped this if you tried." Bobby said as the voice of reason.

_Mary's expression turned to one of horror as she began charging up the stairs. "Oh my god. Sammy? Sammy!?" She ran into his room and paused as she stared fearful eyes into her killer. _

"Mary." John cried with his eyes closed.

_The demon began to growl. The camera quickly zoomed on to John who was awakened by his wife's fearful scream of pain._

_"Mary?" John got up quickly and ran towards the stairs, "MARY? Mary?!" He ran into Sam's room, slamming the door open and finding nothing but his 6 month old son. "Mary?" he asked breathlessly. He looked around the room and gazed curiously towards Sam's crib, walking towards it._

No one dared to speak at this point, afraid that John might explode.

_He lowered the bar on the crib. "Hey Sammy." he said tiredly. "Ya okay?" Blood dripped soundlessly down next to Sam's head. John reached a hand out towards it. Three more crimson drops fell onto his hand. He held his hand up and quickly glanced at the ceiling. He was wide eyed as the camera zoomed in on his wife laying across the ceiling, bleeding from her abdomen. John fell to the ground. "No! MARY!" The ceiling was engulfed in flames. John sat on the ground screaming._

Sam was openly crying at watching his mother die.

_Baby sam began to cry as well. John reached into the crib and scooped Sam up into his arms, running out of the burning nursery._

_"Daddy?" Dean asked._

_"Take your brother outside and go as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now Dean, GO!"_

"You carried me out?" Sam looked at his big brother.

Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around him and shook his shoulders. "Course I did kid."

_Dean began to run out of the house, while John turned his eyes toward the burning nursery. The camera zoomed in on Dean running with Sam down the stairs. _

"Thanks for not dropping me."

"No problem Sammy."

_John charged into the nursery. "Mary? No!" The nursery completely com-busted and John was engulfed in flames._

_The camera zooms in to Dean running out the front door. And pausing to stare at the burning window. "You're okay Sam."_

_John scoops Dean and Sam up into his arms and runs them farther away from the house. "I gotcha." He ran away and the windows shattered and flames burst out. The camera cuts to black._

Bobby was rubbing John's back in hopes to comfort him and Sam and Dean were staring at the screen in horror, both sobbing.

_Cheery music begins to play, and letters pop up on the screen again. "Stanford University, Present Day."_

_"Sam?" A woman asks, she steps into the screen in red heels, high white socks and a short nurses dress._

"Is this in the future?" Sam asked

"Damn dude. If that's your girlfriend than." Dean whistled, "Good for you."

_The woman was blonde and putting earrings in. "Get a move on will ya? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago."_

_The camera zooms in on the same picture from the house. _

"I guess this is in the future Sammy." Answering his son's earlier question.

"Then that means that I go to Stanford!" Sam said excitedly.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers enthusiasm. "Nerd."

_"Sam! Ya coming or what?"_

_A 22 year old Sam peeks his head around the corner. "Do I have to?"_

"Holy shit." Dean swore. "You look different."

"Boy looks huge!" Bobby gaped.

"Yeah well if he's that big I'm probably bigger." Dean said, unable to think of a world where his baby brother was bigger than him.

_"Yes!" Sam's girlfriend said, "It'll be fun!"_

_Sam walked into the room, smiling softly._

_"And where's your costume?" She asked mischieviously. _

_Sam gave a breathly laugh and looked at her like she was crazy. "You know how I feel about Halloween."_

_The camera comes in on a typical college Halloween party with skeletons and alcohol._

Dean looked at Sam with a fake stern look on his face. "You better be over 21 if you're drinking at this party Mr."

Sam grinned at Dean. "Why? You drink all the time and you're only 18?"

"He what?" John began glaring at his oldest.

Dean paled. "Nothing nothing."

_The camera zoomed in on the girl, Sam and another guy sitting around a table. "So here'__s to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." She raised a shot and they all toasted._

_"Alright alright, It's not that big a deal." He said abashedly._

_"Yes it is. He acts so humble but he scored a 174." She replied proudly._

Sam's jaw dropped. Dean looked over at him questioningly. "Is that good?"

"It's fantastic." he replied breathlessly.

"Well than, good job Sammy."

_The man next to the girl voiced Dean's question. "Is that good?"_

_"Scary good." She replied._

_Sam grimaced at the alcohol. "So there you go, you are a first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."_

_"Actually I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a chance at a full ride next year."_

_The girl interrupted him. "Hey it's going to go great."_

_Sam smiled at her. "It better."_

_"So how's it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" The guy asked _

"Golden boy? Wow thanks for making me feel like chopped liver." Dean glared and Sam looked at the screen confusedly. Golden boy? His dad barely looked at him compared to Dean.

_Sam made a sour face. "Nah they don't know."_

_The woman looked at him sadly._

"Why don't we know?" John asked the screen, almost expecting an answer.

"Yeah seriously man, did you cut us out of your life?"

"I don't know Dean." Sam sighed

_"OH I would be gloating! Why not?"_

"Yeah, why not?" Dean asked, slightly offended.

_"Cause we're not exactly the Brady's."_ _Sam replied throwing something at his friends._

_"And I'm not exactly the hawk symbol (I have no idea what was said here so I winged it. Sorry) More shots?"_

_Sam began protesting "No, no no!"_

_"No seriously," the girl began, "I'm proud of you. You're going to knock them dead on monday and you're going to get that full ride. I know it."_

_Sam shook his head at her. "What would I do without you."_

_The woman looked thoughtful, "Crash and Burn." She replied cheekily, grabbing his face and kissing him quickly._

"Awe yeah Sammy, get it in." Dean yelled, applauding his brother."

Sam blushed and Bobby and John grinned at their antics.

_Sam reached up and kissed her back fiercely. The camera fades in on the house again, with Sam and the girl sleeping in bed. A crash is heard downstairs and Sam's eyes shoot open. _

"Oh damn what is that?" John cursed quietly. He had a back feeling about the girl, just knowing something bad was going to happen to her.

Sam's eyes were wide as he stared transfixed on the screen.

_Sam got up and turned the corner completely hidden in the dark. He glanced down the hallway and saw the window open. He heard a creak in the next room and glanced over to see a figure walk past. Sam sprung into action quickly following it. He paused next to a door, and a man walked right past him and into the kitchen._

"HEY THAT LOOKS LIKE MY HAIR!" Dean suddenly screamed.

"It probably is you dumbass." Sam mumbled. Dean messed Sam's hair up and resumed watching.

_Sam launched himself forward and grabbed Dean, slamming him into a wall. They fought, and for a while it was impossible to know who was winning. Grunts were heard, and Sam kicked at Dean, and was shoved into a new room. Sam and Dean fought for a while more, and Dean punched Sam which resulted in Sam kicking Dean again. Dean got the upper hand and shoved Sam onto the ground. _

"HAH I WIN." Dean cheered, and Sam slapped him in the head while Bobby and Dean laughed at them.

"Nice fighting boys." John praised.

_"Wooh easy tiger." Dean said mockingly._

_"Dean?" Sam panted._

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter. We'll be skipping around a little. I can't type up every episode, that would be impossible. Leave me suggestions for what I should do, and review!:D**


End file.
